Love In This Club
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: People really like my RileyStreet smut so until I write a RileyStreet fan fic, here you go (:


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

Tonight was a fucking great night. I had my 1 year anniversary with Chord and we went to the club with the others. It was a great year with him, included fights, tours and of course fucking rumors.

Ok you probably think, now why the hell they're going to a club on an anniversary? We just don't want to be like the other couples, staying home, watching 50475884 movies on one evening. Honestly, that would be boring as hell. So we decided to go to a club and get drunk and fuck untill we see the sunlight. Now I'm sitting on the bar with Grant, Darren, Jenna, Harry, Heather, Naya and Chris next to me downing shots. All of us were slightly drunk. Dean, Samuel, Jacob, Blake and Mark were somewhere grinding on girls while Kevin was with Dianna and Lea with Cory somewhere else.

"Baby, I have to go to the bathroom. Stay here, okay?" He slurred. I just nodded because my vision was too blurry and I couldn't see anything.  
After a few minutes someone sat next to me. I couldn't see who it was but I was too drunk to care. So I just grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. He grabbed me by the waist so I have to get up. With that he led me through the crowd to the dancefloor. He turned me around and I started grinding on him, swaying my hips to the music. I could feel his bulge on my ass and I grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. Suddenly his warm body disappeared behind me. I turned around immediately and only saw Chord beat up a man who looked similar to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" Chord asked yelling. I ran my hand through my curly hair while Grant and Harry held Chord back from killing this guy.

"I just sat next to your sexy girlfriend then she grabbed my face and kissed me. So I would ask her this question.." He winked at me and walked smirking into the crowd.

"And now to you!" He stormed over to me.

"If you wouldn't were dressed like a fucking whore this all wouldn't happened!" He yelled in my face.

I could see the anger in his green eyes.

I felt the warm tears in my eyes but I just turned around and wanted to run away but instead I bumped into Chris. I mumbled a short sorry and headed to the exit.  
I searched his car in the big parking lot and finally found it. Since I had the keys in my little purse I climbed into the passenger seat, threw the key into the drivers seat and sat there crying my eyes out.  
I don't know how long I sat there but suddenly Chord hopped into his seat and slammed the door shut. He just sat there with his hands on his wheel, his knuckels became white. He finally found his keys under his bum and started the car. Great, now we can drive about 40 minutes in silence. I just looked out of the window to see other people, other cars and big houses with christmas decorations still up. Finally he broke the silence.  
"Ambs, I didn't mean to say that." He started.

"But you said it." I interrupted.

"But I didn't mean to.. It was just the fact that my girlfriend is dancing with another guy." He sighed.

"Yeah, I thought it was you. That's why I kissed him and danced with him but it wasn't you.. God Chord, you know I only want to be with you." I looked down at my thighs.

"Amber, I know. Harry saw, you were drunk and he clearly looked like me." He said.

"Forgive me?" I said, finally looking at him.

"No" He said playfully, with a wink.  
Is this fucker kidding me? I smiled to myself, sobbering up a little. I took a sip of my fruit punch gatorade, and I laid my hand down on his crotch, palming him through his jeans. Earning a moan that escaped his lips.

"What about now? Do you forgive me now?" I asked.

"Amber, not now. I'm driving!" He gave me a serious look.

"Eyes on the road and let me do things on my own." I winked at him while my hand unzipped his pants and my hand dissapeared in his tight jeans into his boxers. I could feel him harden under my touch and his throbbing cock asked for some release.

Finally I took out his cock and he hissed when the air hit it. It was standing proudly in the the air and I ran my hands up and down his shaft.

"If you don't want it then why are you so fucking hard?" He just moaned in response. I could see his knuckles going white on the wheel when I pumped my hand up and down his throbbing dick.

I leaned to the side to his ear and whispered as seductively as I could in his ear .

"You still don't forgive me, baby?" With that I licked on his earlobe and then down on his neck. He moaned a little no while I stroked his thick shaft. I leaned down and licked off the pre-cum. He screamed out in pleasure

"OH GOD YES BABY!" I felt the car pulled over to the side of the street.

"Get in the back of the car." He demanded.

I climbed back and lied down on the comfortable leather seats. He climbed on top of me and hovered over me. He wasted no time and ripped of both of our clothes. When our clothes were somewhere in the car he sat down on the leather seat and demanded

"Come here and turn around!" I lied down with my pussy in his lap and ass in the air. He softly stroked and massaged my ass cheeks. Then I felt a big pain in it.

"Thats for driving me insane while I'm driving this fucking car." *spank* "Thats for kissing and dancing with this fucking guy!" *spank* "And thats for fucking having some short tight dresses on when we're out, but I love it, baby!" Everytime his hand met my ass cheek I let out a scream of pain and pleasrue. Shit, this is going to be sore tomorrow.

He laid me down on the leather seat and hovored over me again. he kissed me neck while his hand slided down to my wet pussy. He looked down and chuckled

"Oh what a mess. Your wetness is everywhere on the leather seat." He shoved two fingers into me.

"No, Chord. I want your dick, not your fingers." He smirked and kissed me, pulled his fingers out and instead shoved his huge manhood into me. We had now for 1 year sex nearly every evening, when he's not on set/ Im not in the studio and I'm still to tight for him. He pumped into me at a fast pace while moaning my name

"Amber. Oh shit. You're still so tight. OH YES. I thought I fucked you every day in the last year?"

"Probably not good enough !" I screamed out.

"Excuse me, fucking slut?" he panted.

I felt the car rocking back and forth.

"Amber, God, I'm almost there!"

"Wait for me, baby!" I moaned out.

His hand found my swolen clit and he rubbed figure-eights on it making me scream out in pleasure.

"Chorddd, I'm about to cum!" While I moaned, he released into me. His hot cum inside of me made me cum as well.

He collapsed panting on top of me.

"What about now?" I asked, coming down from my orgasm.

"What do you mean?" He gave me a confused look.

"Forgive me now?"

"Yes, baby. I couldn't say no!" He gave me a wink.


End file.
